


Jumpy Rabbit

by Jadelizard



Series: RT hybrid [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, Rabbit!Ray, mouse!kerry, rt hybid au, tw: panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-10 14:54:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2029248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadelizard/pseuds/Jadelizard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray isn't quiet accustom to his new instincts. He ends up having a panic attack at work. A little mouse comes to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jumpy Rabbit

"GAVIN YOU IDIOT!" Michael yelled at the bird hybrid.

"Micoo its not my fault that wall was in the way," Gavin defended.

 "You ran right into the stupid thing!" The cat hybrid's yelling could be heard across the building. "Ray please tell me you saw how stupid Gavin was right then?"

"Uhh yeah p-pretty stupid," Ray stuttered out. Foot tapping on the floor.

"GAVIN YOU FUCKING KILLED ME AGAIN!" Michael's voice only got louder and more agitated. "RAY WILL YOU STOP TAPPING YOUR FOOT!"

"S-s-sorry Michael," Ray tried to calm his foot so it wouldn't tap as much. Ray looked back at his work his long rabbit ears flat against his head. 'Just focus on your work. You won't freak if you just focus.' Ray kept thinking.

A few moments later Michael and Gavin were done filming. Ray felt better now that there would be less yelling.

His relef was short lived.

CLACK. CLACK.

"Nice one Ryan," Geoff spoke between the ram and bull's headbutts.

'No, no, Ray breath its just good fun.' Ray told himself.

CLACK. The noise made Ray jump in his chair.

CLACK. Jump.

CLACK. Jump.

CLACK. Jump.

"Ray are you ok?" Jack asked the rabbit hybrid.

"What yeah of course. Why wouldn't I be. Its just some headbutting nothing I can handle. All in good fun," Ray rambled to the lion hybrid.

"Alright then Ray. If you say so,"  The lion did not believe him, but didn't want to push.  

'Just focus on your work. And breath.'

"Guys cut it out, the headbutting is getting old," Jack told the horned pair.

"Guys stop headbutting," Jack tried again.

Jack let out a roar stopping the two dead in their tracks.

"Good now that your stopped we have to film a versus," Jack went on like nothing happened.

Ray however was clutching the arms on his chair trying everything not to run.

'Why can't i breath. Come on in. out. In. out.' Ray thought trying desperately to calm himself.

Lindsay poked her head around the corner, "I heard versus. I'm so ready to kick ass!"

Michael leaned over to whispering something to Gavin. Michael then pulled a stuffed animal from under his desk throwing it near Jacks desk.

Ray looked down just as the husky hybrid jumped on it. The room erupted in laughter. All except for Ray. He watched Lindsay grabbed the toy with her teeth. Shaking her head trying to rip it apart.

'Is that a rabbit toy. No Michael wouldn't be so stupid.'

Ray looked closer at the toy now being brought back to Michael. It was a rabbit stuffed animal.

Ray bolted from the room before anyone could ask what was wrong.

He ran toward the bathroom ignoring everyone calling his name. The rabbit hybrid was hyperventilating as he reached the bathroom. He quickly got into the bathroom shutting the door and locking it. Sliding down with his back to the door he hit the floor with a soft thud.

'Just breath you can do it.'

Ray tried to calm his breathing. He heard yelling form the other side of he door and his breath went back to being uneven. He removed his glasses to wipe his eyes.

'When did i start crying?'

Curling into a ball trying to calm down was not going so well for the rabbit inside the bathroom.

In the office the achievement hunters were looking for the long eared man.

"I think he ran to the bathroom," Gavin suggested.

"Well then maybe we should start there," Jack stated.

At that moment a mouse eared Kerry walked around the corner.

"Who are you guys looking for?" Kerry asked.

"Ray. He just ran off," Geoff piped up.

"Like bolted from the room no explanation," Michael added.

"Was he really uncomfortable before he ran off?" Kerry questioned.

"Yeah I guess. So? He's been jumpy since he changed," Gavin said, "Just like you have been."

"So?! Really?," Kerry looked at Gavin in disbelief. "So Ray is probably off having a panic attack. He ran out because his instincts told him to."

The floor was suddenly very interesting to the hunters.

Kerry took a deep breath, "where did you say he ran off to?"

"We think the bathroom," Geoff spoke.

"Ok look just stay in the office and I'll see if i can calm him down."

"Why you?" Geoff asked.

"More preditory animals will set him off again," Kerry explained.

"Well then why don't I go?" Gavin asked.

"No offence, but do you have any idea how to calm someone out of a panic attack?"

"No..."

"That's why I'm going. I know how to help him," Kerry said turning on his heels and walking out of the office.

Ray's chest hurt from such uneven breathing. He still couldn't come down. Tears were flowing from his eyes, dispite how much he didn't want them to.

There was a soft knock on the door which caused Ray to jump.

"Ray it's Kerry. Can I come in?" Kerry's voice was soft but loud enough to get through the door.

Ray didnt respond only started to breath worse.

"Ray I know what your going through. Remember when you had to talk me out from under my desk I was so bad ," Kerry paused when he heard the door unlock. He opened the door while still talking. "It was after Jack roared for the first time. I spilt coffee on Miles and everything."

Kerry stopped talking when he saw Ray. Ray didnt even look like himself. The color had drained from his face. Tear stains lined both of his cheeks. He was sitting in a ball on the floor. His chest rising and falling rapidly.

Kerry knelt down in front of the rabbit man.

"Look at me Ray. I can't help you if you don't at least look at me you furry mess."

Ray looked up. A small smile trying on his lips.

"That exactly what I said to you," Ray gasped out.

"Wow you remember that?" Kerry asked looking at ray.

Ray just nodded breath not letting him speak more.

"So just breath with me. In. Out." Kerry looked at Ray as he took deep breaths. Kerry went and sat next to Ray rubbing small circles in his back. Talking about rwby and RvB just trying to create background noise. Ray's breathing soon returned to normal.

"Thanks Kerry," Ray said softly.

"No problem. You helped me out of  this once I should return the favor," Kerry stated smiling.

"I was hoping you never had to. I thought I had this under control."

Kerry looked at him confused.

"I thought I could handle being in the office with all of them. I lasted what two months. How am I going to work with them from now on if I freak out this easily. Hell I sit between a cat and a lion. I'm literally screwed over," Ray rambled on.

"The same way I'm still friends with a dog. You take it one day at a time. You take a deep breath everytime something starts to frighten you close your eyes and tell your self they wont hurt you. You get used to them. It'll take a while but you'll get there."

"Thanks Kerry. I'll try that."

The mouse eared man stood offering a hand to Ray. Ray took the hand greatfully. Grabbing onto the sink to level himself. Looking in the mirror he found Kerry was right. He looked like shit. Ray splashed some water on his face, washing the tear stains off and trying to spark some color.

"You look better," Kerry said.

"Good,' Ray smiled at Kerry.

"Hey really though thank you. I would pry still be on the floor without you."

"Your welcome, now lets head back."

They walked back into the AH office. Ray flinching when everyone started apologizing.

"Ray I'm so sorry I roared earlier."

"Dude I'll try not to yell at you so much if you want."

"Me and Geoff  can headbutt outside."

"Guys, it's fine. I'm fine. I just have to get used to these new instincts," Ray interjected.

"Are you sure? Because we could-"

"Don't. If I'm too anxious I'll tell you guys but don't change because of me." Ray explained.

Kerry shot Ray a smile.

"Plus Kerry told me that if I just take a deep breath and know you guys wont hurt me. I can become calm around you guys," Ray finished.

"Alright we understand," Geoff spoke.

"And we definitely won't hurt you," Jack asured.

"Team lads and all right," the cat hybrid said.

"Good. Now wasn't there a versus that needed to be filmed today?" Ray spoke.

"I think we can wait one more day if you aren't up for it," Geoff fathered.

"No lets do it. Just can someone get rid of that rabbit stuffed animal? It makes me very uncomfortable," Ray asked.

"Holy shit I'm so sorry, I wasn't thinking earlier is this what set you off?" Michael apologized.

"Just get rid of it and lets film this versus. I want to see someone kick someone's ass."

"You heard the bunny! Lets get started," Gavin announced. 

It would take some getting used to, but thankfully the guys didn't mind. Or make fun of him for them either.


End file.
